A Girl Lost In Time
by toomanyobessionstocount
Summary: Annie Larkins was a normal girl who grew up hearing stories about the Doctor. She never believed them until she runs into a very strange man. She quickly finds out all the stories were true and decides to help the Doctor on his adventures. But, this normal girl has a secret. Will the Doctor ever find out what it is? Doctor OC.
1. Chapter 1

A Girl Lost in Time

I woke up, hoping to sneak out before my father woke up. I quickly got dressed and tip- toed downstairs to get a quick bite to eat. I grabbed an apple and made my way out the door to my job. As I walked down the street, I noticed Daniel and his gang coming my way.

"Oh, man, I don't want to deal with this," I said to myself.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Annie Larkins. You off to your job as a stage singer? Or should I say _back_stage singer," Daniel said.

I responded, "What do you want, Daniel? I'm in a bit of a hurry. Can't this wait?"

He snarled, "No, it can't. You see, I just got fired from my job, and I need someone to take it out on."

I said coolly, "There's a thing called a gym; most normal people go there instead of beating people who they run into in the streets!"

He chuckled darkly, and said, "I'm not one for normal," and pushed me into the ground. I quickly got back up and began running. It looked like he was going to catch up with me, so I ran faster. I almost out ran him when I ran into someone.

"I am so sorry-," I began, looking up to see a man with short hair, large ears and nose, and wearing a leather jacket. Something about this man seemed different. Like, he was something more than just human. Then I heard Daniel's footsteps coming and I turned to see he was closing in on me fast. The man in front of me seemed to realize what was going on.

He grabbed my hand and said, "Follow me." He pulled me towards an abandoned warehouse that no one would ever find us in.

Once safely inside, I said, "Thanks for the help."

He answered with an northern accent, "Oh, no problem. I love helping people. Fantastic thing to do. Could you tell me why he was chasing you?"

I responded, "I was walking in the street, on my way to my job, when he comes and tries to use me as his personal punching bag. I said something about normal people using a gym when they're angry and he pushed me into the ground. I got up, started running, and ran into you. You know the rest."

He asked, "So, you did nothing, and he tried to hurt you? Terrible."

I scoffed, "Welcome to 2005."

He said, "Oh, it's 2005?"

I said, "Yeah, I thought everyone knew that." I couldn't believe he didn't know what year it was. Only one person could do that. And he was only a story. But, my grandmother said she traveled with him...

"Oh, my, god," I whispered in realization, " You're him. You're the Doctor."

The Doctor, who was looking around, turned to me and asked, " How do you know my name?"

I said, " But that's not your real name, is it? You chose it, all those years ago, on Gallifrey, your home."

He demanded," How do you know that? Tell me!"

I answered, "My grandmother used to travel with you. She told me so many stories about you. I never believed them. And yet here you are."

He gripped my shoulders and yelled, "Who are you?!"

I responded, "Annie Larkins. The granddaughter of Lily Castelle."

He looked at me, shocked, and said, "Lily, oh, Lily. My most loyal companion. I haven't seen her in years. How is she?"

I said sadly, "Not well. Something happened, something that made her age quicker than normally possible. The doctors can't explain it."

He said grimly, " Then maybe she needs to see one more."

_(DoctorWho)_

"Grandmother Lily?," I whispered while going into her room at the old person's home, " I brought someone here to see you. I think you know him."

"Annie, dear, it's wonderful to see you. Who's coming to see me?," she asked with a smile on her face. Her once blond hair was now a mix of gray and white while her face, once beautiful, now covered in wrinkles. But her bright, blue eyes still held that sparkle that they always had.

"You can come in now," I called to the Doctor. He walked in and became depressed at the sight of my grandmother.

"Do I know you?," she asked. Ouch.

"Oh, Lily, what's happened to you? I haven't seen you in nine years and this is what happens," he said to her.

"Doctor!," she yelled in realization, "It's you! You've regenerated again."

The Doctor looked sheepish, "Yeah, ninth one, actually. Nothing big happened, you know, the usual-!"

"Why are you lying to me, Doctor? What really happened on Gallifrey?," Lily cut him off.

He sighed and said, "There was a Time War between the Daleks and the Time Lords. I saw a chance to end it, and I took it. But it came with a price. My entire race."

"All the Time Lords? Gone?," Lily looked shocked, "I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," I said. He just smiled weakly.

"Doctor, I need to talk to Annie for a moment. It's about something important," Lily said. The Doctor left the room quietly.

"Now, has he asked you to join him yet?" she asked me.

I responded, "No, I've only known him for thirty minutes. Why?"

She answered, "Because he'll ask you soon. When he does, say _yes. _It will be the highlight of your life, trust me. It's mine."

I questioned, "How do you know he'll ask?"

She replied, "Because he always asks. I know, I've spent more than enough time with him to know. Besides, it's a way to give you your chance at freedom."

"Alright," I said, "Doctor, you can come back in now!" He came in, looking much happier.

"Now then, let's take a look at Lily's disease, shall we?," he asked. He took out what what assumed was the sonic screwdriver and scanned her with it.

"That's strange. This says that the TARDIS planted it on you when you left because she was angry at you for leaving in the first place. And I've never seen anything like this before, so I can't help you. I'm sorry," he said.

She shrugged, "It can't be helped, I suppose. I guess I'll have to push through."

Then, one of the nurses came by and said, "Excuse me, but visiting times are over."

I said, "Don't worry, we were just leaving. Good-bye, Grandmother Lily."

The Doctor spoke, "It was fantastic to see you again."

She responded, "Good-bye! I hope you come visit me again."

_(DoctorWho)_

As we left, the Doctor asked, "Do you want to see the TARDIS? I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

I responded, "Sure, why not?" As we walked, the Doctor kept up a conversation.

"So," he asked, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a singer in the local theater. That man who was chasing me, he made fun of my job, saying I wasn't really a singer because I've never had a lead role," I explained.

The Doctor asked, "Any particular roles you'd like to be?"

I responded, "I've always wanted to be Christine from Phantom of the Opera or Cosette or Eponine from Les Miserables. I've always really loved those musicals." He looked like he was about to say more, but a blue police box that belonged in the sixties came in our line of sight.

"Ah, there she is!," The Doctor said, grinning wildly, "The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. What do you think?"

"She's gorgeous. But it might be a little cramped in there," I pointed out, not accepting that a police box could fit that many people that have traveled in it. Even if everything else was correct.

"Why don't you look inside?," The Doctor smirked. I looked inside in shock.

"It really _is_ bigger on the inside," I gasped.

"Yup, and it can travel through space and time. Anywhere you want to go, whenever, and I can take you," the Doctor said smugly.

"Oh, don't look so smug! So I was wrong. No need to rub it in," I said.

The Doctor just smirked and replied, "But it's fun to see you embarrassed. Very amusing."

I gasped and yelled, "Jerk!" Then, the TARDIS started beeping.

"Doctor, what's wrong?," I asked.

He answered, " Something's wrong. The Earth is in danger."

* * *

**Hello! Any loyal followers of me know that I should probably working on something else. (*cough*Everyday*cough*) But this story demanded to be written! This is how it's going to go down. We're going to start with Nine and keep going from there. Rose will be in this, yes. No, Annie and her will not have a very good relationship. I don't have a cover for this story yet, because I think my standard cover making is getting kind of old. If you can make great covers and find good actresses to match my description, then I will love you forever. I'll give you the description in a PM. By the way, Lily is another OC. She traveled with the earlier Doctors. I might give her a story, too, if I ever get to watching the Classic Who. Review and you can ride in the TARDIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and Annie

"What?," I asked in a state of shock.

"The world is in danger. Or didn't you hear me the first time?," the Doctor responded.

I retaliated, "Well, you don't have to be so rude about it."

"Listen, We've got about who knows how long until the Earth's population is completely decimated, and we've just a little over 24 hours to fix it," the Doctor paused, then grinned as he continued, "You wouldn't mind helping me, would you?"

I was taken aback, "What?"

He repeated, "Would you like to help me? I always travel with a companion, but I seem to be lacking one at this moment."

I asked, "Are you asking me to travel with you?"

He replied, "Yup. What do you say?" He held out his hand.

I responded, "What else can I say, but yes?" I grabbed his hand and we immediately took off running.

I said, "I don't suppose it's too much to ask what we're up against?"

He answered, "The Nestene Consciousness. Basically a living plastic. Very deadly. They seemed to have picked Earth as they're next feeding ground. They lost they're last one in the war."

I questioned, "Is there anyway to stop them?"

"With this," he answered, holding out a bottle of something, "Anti-plastic. This is our triumph if they don't listen to reason."

"How are we going to find it?," I asked.

He said, "Your just full of questions, aren't you?"

I responded, "Call me naturally curious." His only response was a grin.

_(HAPPY50THANNIVERSARY,DOCTORWHO!)_

We found ourselves at the front of a shopping center.

"Here?," I asked.

"Here," he assured me, "We'll go in through the basement. It's almost closing time." When we reached the back door, we found it locked.

"Well, that's perfect," I sighed. The Doctor merely took out a silver object and pressed a button. A blue light flashed and the door opened.

"How?," I stated in shock.

"Sonic screwdriver. Helps me in the stickiest of messes," he answered. I just shook my head before following him inside. We looked around to see nothing unusual.

I opened one door and almost screamed. There was a dead man inside.

"Looks like the Nestene Consciousness got him," the Doctor said.

"That poor man... He probably had a wife and kids," I said.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied. Suddenly, a female scream rang throughout the basement.

"Someone's in trouble," he said.

I responded, "Well, don't just stand there! Let's go!" And off we ran.

_(Basically,run.)_

We reached another door and the Doctor said, "Wait here. I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger."

I responded, "Just this once. Unnecessary danger is all about being a companion, right?" He just grinned at me and went through the door. A few minutes later, he came back with a blonde girl.

"We need to go, now," he said. I nodded and started running again.

"What are we running from this time," I asked.

The girl answered, "Deadly, moving mannequins." I blinked, but shrugged it off. We went into another room when we out ran them. After all the running I had done that day, I was extremely out of breath. By the time my breath caught up with the rest of me, the Doctor was already pulling me away, butthen came back.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is my companion, Annie. What's you're name?"

The girl answered, "Rose."

He responded, "Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life." He planted what I assumed was a bomb and quickly dragged me out of the building. Just as we got out of there, the building exploded.

"I hope Rose got out of there," I murmured.

"Yeah, me, too," he then noticed how tired I was, "Are you tired?"

I said, "We're not all aliens, you know." The next thing I knew, I was being carried bridle style by the Doctor. "I can still walk."

He responded, "Nope, you're tired. You can go rest in the TARDIS. She won't mind." I woud have argued more, but I was already asleep.

* * *

**HEY, EVERYBODY! I GOT A QUOTEV! (*dodges thrown items*) Yes, I know, I'm barely on Fanfiction enough as it is. But it had to be done. Anyways, HAPPY 50TH ANNIVERSARY! I was gonna write a new chapter for Everyday, but by the time I got to writing, it was already midnight, so I thought, "It's the 50th Anniversary, I'm going to update my DW story." I have question for you all. Whose your favorite Doctor? I get the feelin Mat Smith and David Tennant are going to pop up a lot...**

**Me: ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, STEP ABORD THE TARDIS!**

**10th Doctor: And what will they get if they review this time?**

**Me: I tell them about the Day of the Doctor.**

**10th Doctor: Really?**

**Me: Heck no, I'll let them choose what play they want Annie to be apart of, Phantom of the Opera or Les Miserables.**

**All: REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**


End file.
